Lines Unclearly Drawn
by Scarfia
Summary: Drabbles. Destiny depends on the choices that we make. Pairings Zutara, and Taang. Zutara 100
1. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

# 66: Touch

The dark colors of the forest pressed in on his eyes. He could barely see where he was going. Every once in a while, he would trip on a branch or a stone and nearly lose his balance. Zuko cursed his plight silently, not daring to create a small flame to light his way for fear of being found. In the darkness the smallest fire would be a beacon to others from miles away.

It seemed like an eternity ago that he had left Ba Sing Se and Azula. He had overheard his sister telling a guard that he was to be executed as soon as they returned to the Fire Nation. Fearing for his life he had fled, taking his uncle with him. Iroh had refused to speak to him. After a few days of traveling with him in silence, Zuko had awoken to find himself alone.

He bowed his head, keeping his eyes on the ground and promptly walked into a tree. Scowling, he rubbed his smarting nose. Fine. He wasn't about to let a forest beat him. The tiniest flame he could conjure appeared in his hand. The path appeared before him and he continued onwards.

Where was he going? If Zuko was going to be honest with himself, he did not know. All he was sure of was that he was alone. The Fire Nation could only offer him death and nobody would want to help an enemy of the Avatar. Right now the important thing was to stay alive.

A soft sound echoed from behind him. Someone was there. His eyes widened and he stepped to the side trying to avoid the incoming attack. Ice incased the area where he had been a moment ago. Zuko let his fire fill his hands and he shot long whips behind him. He turned, trying to face his opponent, but failing as whoever it was retreated to the shadows.

He growled, realizing that he was at a disadvantage. This was the worst place for him to be. Zuko was standing in the center of a group of trees. There had long trunks that stretched up towards the night sky, providing plenty of coverage for his enemy. Sending fireballs out in all directions methodically, he slowly turned around. Breathing hard, he saw that he had gone in a circle and still had not managed to find his attacker.

Zuko heard the soft sound again, as it smashed the back of his head with a well placed water whip and he lost conciseness.

When he awoke, it was morning. He lifted himself off of the ground slowly, expecting resistance from his mysterious foe. He found none. Blinking his eyes in confusion, he found himself not more than a few feet away from the forest path. Green bushes covered him from its view. He could see the scorch marks that he had made the day before. Zuko frowned. He checked his pockets, expecting to find all of his small savings gone.

Instead he found all of his money, a few extra coins and a letter.

_You're a moron Zuko, but I keep my promises._

_Try and keep yours too._

_-Katara_

He lifted his left hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it, confused. He let them fall slowly downwards. They brushed against smooth unburned skin.

A/N: In case it's not clear, Katara healed his scar.


	2. Cowardice

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

#088- Cowardice

Katara pulled the water from the tiny well. Swirling it around in her hands for a moment, she placed it into her pouch. It ought to be enough for the two of them to survive for another day at least. Looking left and right, she is finally satisfied that in the middle of this busy city, no one is paying attention to her. She does not know how water benders are treated here, but does not want to find out the hard way.

He appeared out of nowhere, gripping her arm and pulling her into the hollow behind the well. Before, Katara would have been alarmed and would have struggled widely against his hold. After all, what were enemies for? Now, the tables have turned and they are working together.

They huddled together silently, waiting for the danger to pass. She looks at him with a questioning look. His golden eyes gleamed back at her alarmed.

"Lee?" Zuko winced.

A girl with two pigtails resting on her back came into view. She looked back and forth confused.

"Jin, where are you," called a voice.

"Over here, mother. Sorry I ran off like that. I thought I saw someone I knew. Never mind," she sighed and walked away.

A/N: Couldn't resist. Please review.


	3. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Get it. Got it. Good.

#012 Tears

The darkness surrounds her, as she travels above the forest with her four companions. Appa shifts beneath her and she pats the flying bison reassuringly. Next to her, Sokka snorts in his sleep. Katara had offered to take the first watch and she was regretting it. There is nothing to see. They have left Azula and her troops long behind. All she really wants to do is get some shuteye, but she does not want to disappoint her friends.

Suddenly, there is a light in the distance. Katara blinks twice and then she reaches for Appa's reins. "Whoah." She whispers softly, attempting to slow the bison down without walking up her friends. Gradually, she maneuvers the animal to a hovering position above the ground.

"Stay here." She leaps off the bison's back in a single movement and lands gracefully onto the forest pathway. She darts off and quickly finds the source of the light. It is a young man with fire in his hands. Determined, she takes off towards the figure. She stays silently behind him, waiting for the right moment to reveal herself.

It had been awhile since she had seen Zuko. The last time was just before he chose his sister over them, back in Ba Sing Se. She supposes that she ought to forgive him for that. If it ever came down to a choice between Sokka and Aang, she had a feeling she might choose her sibling.

She moves a little too quickly and her clothing makes a soft swishing noise. He jerks as though burned. Startled, she whips open her water pouch and bends an ice storm his way. He jumps to the side just in time.

Preparing herself for another attack she slides into the shadows, holding the cool water in her hands. Long flame whips lick the ground where she had stood before. Peering out from behind a tree, she sees the look of determination on his face. He shoots a fireball blindly. It disintegrates a leaf, but misses her completely. Copying an earth-bending move that Toph had been doing the day before, Katara presses the water onto the ground. It flows under her feet and with the twitch of her hands it catapults her into the air. She grabs onto the tree trunk, not a moment too soon, as fire strikes her footprints.

Below her Zuko is turning around like a caged animal.

"Silly boy," She whispers, and she deftly flicks water at the back of his head. He falls to the ground unconscious. Katara slides down the tree and lands on the ground. She walks over to him.

For a moment, she almost wishes that she could take him with her. He looks malnourished and she knows that he has been wondering the forest for days. And despite what he says, she knows that his uncle is anxious about him.

She traces the corners of his face, gently feeling his scar. He shifts silently in his sleep from this intrusion. Something pulls in Katara's heart and before she knows what is happening, she is crying.

Tears stream down her face as she clutches his. She cannot help him. He is her enemy, so there is nothing she can do for him. She cannot bring him aboard the bison, she cannot feed him, as they have run out of food themselves, she cannot tell his uncle that he is okay, and she cannot not heal him. A few salty tears drip onto his scar. Her hand falls upon it unnoticed by her. She is still crying, as her hands glow slightly.

She blinks, trying to see through the mist. Inhaling sharply, she traces his scar. Is it her imagination or is it lighter than it was before? She forces a few more tears from her eyes. It is not too hard. Cupping them in her hand, she places the salty water onto his scar and tries to heal it this time. Little by little it fades, until there is nothing left.

A/N: You've guessed it. It's the companion piece to Touch. Let me know what you think. Review.


	4. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

#58- Time

Sighing, Katara leaned back against Zuko's shoulders. His fingers are entangled in her hair. With a look of determination on his face, he pulled his fingers through it. Katara softly blows a stray hair out of her eyes. Her hands are clasped together on top of her blue dress.

The two sat against a stonewall that seemed ancient and was almost completely covered in moss. It overlooked a small pond. Baby turtle ducks splashed around, creating ripples in the water's smooth surface. Gentle warmth radiated down from the sun. As it was nearly noon, Katara muttered that he had better hurry up.

"I'm trying," he said. "It's harder than it looks."

She resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that it will only irritate him further. He clumsily separated her hair into three parts.

"So how is the treaty coming? I hear that there was a surprise visitor in yesterday's session," Katara said.

Zuko sighed. "Yes, it was quite an upset. The other Nations were already hesitant to sign, but I'm afraid that the Dragon of the West might have scared some of them off."

"I wouldn't worry about it. They'll get over it soon. Besides all he did was ask if anyone wanted more tea."

"Sometimes I forget that he used to be a warrior," admitted Zuko.

"I know what you mean." She sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her curls.

"There," he said, finishing with her hair. "What do you think?"

She reached down to the water and bended an ice mirror in the palm of her hands. The light was oddly bent in the crude mirror, making it hard to see. She eyed his work critically. Her hair was in its normal braid, with two strands kept loose. Bits of her hair stuck up randomly, giving the impression that she had boar-q-pine on her head.

"Umm, its not that bad."

"Your praise is overwhelming," said Zuko sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Katara stood up and pulled him up with her. "We've got time. You can always try again tomorrow." She kissed him gently on the cheek and walked away toward the palace.

He stood still in shock for a moment.

"Hey, wait up!"

A/N: I'm sensing some sort of blackmail here on Katara's part.


	5. Blame

A Disclaimer: In a poem. (shifty eyes)

Avatar doesn't belong to me,

Oh, don't you see,

Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

73-Blame

The dark red hallways of the Fire Palace echoed with the sound of footsteps, as Prince Zuko's wandered through them aimlessly. A frown was on his face and his eyes blazed. How could this have happened? He clenched his fists in defiance. It was too late to stop what had already occurred. However, whatever it took, he promised himself that he make sure that he would not take the blame for what he had just discovered.

It seemed like an impossible task. He had too much on his plate to deal with this, but he would try anyway. How hard could it be? Katara's image flashed through his mind.

A passing breeze was carried through the open window. It caused him to stop and look outside. Hundreds of stars dotted the sky. The Royal Garden, where he and his mother used to play, stood just outside the window. Zuko could see the muted green tones of the grass as it waved silently in the wind. He continued onward and as he was on the first floor, it was only a few more moments before he reached the small door that led outside. Opening it, he walked down the steps of the garden with half a mind to feed the turtle ducks that lived in the small pond that resided there. All he wanted now was a little peace and quiet to help him relax.

With one hand, he reached into his coat pocket. He hoped to find some kind of food that the animals might appreciate. He came up with nothing. Sighing, he glanced towards the water. It looked like the ducks wouldn't be getting anything tonight. Then he saw her. She was standing there in her normal water tribe attire, her eyes focused in the opposite direction. Zuko knew that he should not be surprised. After all, water was her element and there were scarce few places in the Fire Nation that held this much water in one place. Still, it was unusual for her to be alone. Normally, the Avatar, Toph or Sokka accompanied her. He watched her for a moment.

"Hello, Katara." She looked up at the sound of his voice, letting the stream of water that she had been bending fall back into the pond. Soft plunking could be heard.

"What are you doing here Zuko?" she asked innocently enough.

He marveled at her. "How do you do it?" He whispered.

"What? Water bending? Come now Zuko, you now it's exactly the same as fire bending, minus the fire."

He rolled his eyes at her, and began to walk over to where she was.

"No, not that. Never mind, it's not important."

"I hate when you say that," Katara said softly. "It means that something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." He said with a strange smile, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Fine. Be that way." Katara said. "I came out here to feed the turtle ducks, but I guess I got a little distracted. Would you like to help?"

He felt a familiar twisting taking place in his stomach. Smiling, he replied. "Sure, but only if you help me with something."

"What is it," she began.

He pressed a warm kiss onto her lips and whispered. "Blaming you."

"Wha-at. Why?"

"Cause, I'm falling for you and I can't do anything about it."

A/N: Fluffy. I hope. Let me know. Review please.


	6. Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine,

#94 Lost

Katara glanced warily around her. No one was to be seen. The castle guards were mostly stationed at the main gate. Only a patrolling guard could come across her and the chances of that were slim to none. She shivered and pulled her blue cloak tighter around her body. One would think that the Fire Nation would be a place of warmth. However, it was rather like a desert. In the daytime it was perfectly warm, but in the nighttime it was freezing cold.

She walked down the corridors slowly, carefully rounding each corner, so she would not bump into anyone. The moon cast strange shadows on the walls and her hand flew automatically to her mother's necklace. It was her main source of comfort when she felt alone, thought that wasn't very often.

The golden tassels on her cloak made a soft swishing noise as she rounded a corner impatiently. Red, red, everywhere. No matter where she turned it all looked the same. The inside of the Fire Palace was like a maze.

"Honey?" asked Zuko, poking his head out of one of the many doorways she had just passed.

She stopped her back stiffening and slowly turned around.

Zuko tried to stifle his laughter. He really did.

"It's not funny." Katara said blushing. "Why couldn't the kitchen have been put closer to the bedrooms when this place was built is what I'd like to know!"

"We could just get a guard to escort you," said Zuko.

"I will not have someone escort me around my home, just because I happen to get a little hungry at night," She thundered back at him. "It's all your fault anyway."

"Yes, yes all my fault," he agreed in monotone, crossing his arms over the top of his robes.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you mocking me?"

"And why would I do that?" he asked with a grin on his face that Katara found adorable despite herself.

"Oh, forget it." She sighed rubbing her overly large belly. "Let's just get back to bed before your child decides to wake me up again." She strolled into her bedroom passing her amused husband. Slipping under the covers, she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. A moment later Zuko lay down beside her.

"Just promise me we'll talk about getting you an escort tomorrow." He mumbled close to her ears. "It can't be much fun getting lost every night."

"Fine. We'll talk," Katara said shortly. She smiled, as his arms encircled her and pulled her close to him.

After all, she reasoned, there was nothing wrong with being found.

A/N: Please review. It'll make my day.


	7. Light

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Iroh and Zuko are traveling with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. No explanation will be given. That is all.

#74- Light

The cliff face was harsh and unforgiving. Though it promised footholds, once one started climbing it quickly became far more treacherous. In retrospect, Katara realized that she should have known not to attempt to reach the summit. Now, she was stuck in the middle. Ahead of her, all she could see was smooth rock and she was afraid to look below her at the others. She really should have let Toph get Momo down, but her stupid pride wouldn't let her.

"Come on down Momo," Katara called. "Come on, you stupid lemur." She mumbled, annoyed.

When the flying lemur had suddenly taken off, they had been quite surprised and worried. Nothing they said or did persuaded Momo to come down. The narrow walls of the path the six of them were following wouldn't allow for Appa to take off, so that was out of the question. Although normally Aang could have easily air bended up the cliff, the wounds he had sustained from the battle the day before made it was nearly impossible.

So Katara had offered to climb up and coax the lemur to come down. Toph had suggested bending grooves in the rock for handholds, but Katara had been afraid that this would just annoy Momo, making him fly higher. Not to mention that she had wanted to show them that she was a perfectly capable climber.

Reaching upwards again, she attempted to find a higher grip. Her fingers found nothing but flat stone. Shifting her weight to try again, Katara was surprised to find that she had overbalanced and was falling.

"Katara!" screamed her brother.

Closing her eyes as she fell, she regretted not letting Toph try. Then she whacked into something warm and it caught her.

The young water bender flailed her hands about in shock, as she looked up into golden eyes. Zuko fought to keep the blush off of his face and failed miserably. Instinctively, Katara clung closer to him. His arms tightened around her and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that Katara," said Sokka, clutching his chest. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. You should be more careful," said Toph, releasing her grip on Aang's shoulder.

"You were most lucky my nephew has good reflexes," Iroh noted.

All Zuko could think about was how light she was in his arms.

A/N: Aren't they the cutest. : )


	8. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Also the inspiration for this piece can from JamieBell's Letter's and Care Packages, which in turn was inspired by a real book that I also do not own. You should go read it,

A/N: Sorry about the undrabbish length.

# 45- Letters

Dear Zuko,

I know it's only been an hour or so since we last saw each other, but you asked me to write to you, so I am. I'm traveling on Appa and the weather's been fairly clear. It's been pretty boring actually. Aang's busy directing Appa, and Sokka is busy moaning that he's starving. Stop reading over my shoulder Sokka! We ought to reach a town in a few days and I'll be able to post the letter then.

Hopefully, you won't get bored reading this. I bet you're having a lot of fun just hanging out around the palace, while Iroh deals with all the problems. I still can't believe you renounced the throne. Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it. Forget I said anything.

Anyway, it's getting late. We're looking for a campsite right now and…Oh, we found one. We're descending down into the clearing. It's getting harder to write. I'll tell you more in my next letter.

Missing you already,

Katara

_Dear Katara,_

_We applaud your efforts in letter writing. What a fabulous way to keep in touch with your friend. It doesn't matter that you don't have anything interesting to tell him. You know he will enjoy reading it. After all, he did tell you that he was going be really bored without you for company. There's no reason to be nervous about sending it to him. Wait, what are you doing with that letter. Don't you dare rip that up! Put it down Katara! That's right. Now go to sleep and make sure you send it the second you get to a town._

_-The Best Friends Club_

_Katara,_

_You are a horrible letter writer. That is all._

_- THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_PS. Fix your hair. You look like you have a woolly mandrill on your head._

_Hey Katara,_

_We have to complain about an incident that occurred at about seven o clock today. You woke up and started on the chores. How could you? It would have been so easy to just roll over in your sleeping bag and make Sokka or Aang make breakfast. Goodness knows its time for those boys to learn how to fend for themselves. But no, you had to get started earlier then them. Don't give us the excuse that you're a water bender. We don't care if that makes it easier to catch fish. You'd better shape up or we will be forced to exclude you from our society._

_-The Women In Favor of Equality Society_

_Dear Katara,_

_Ditto._

_-The Association of Teenagers_

Dear Katara,

Your letter is being processed. It should reach the Fire Nation in two days. Thank you for using our esteemed post office. I have included the note, as you asked me to. It has been a pleasure doing business with you. That will be five copper pieces.

-Lee Sing

The New Ozai Postal Service

Dear Zuko,

We're at New Ozai and I've found a place to send the letter to you. Things have been fairly quiet the last couple of days. Sokka wasn't the only one sick of fish by the time we've got here. I can't wait to get some real food at the marketplace. I'm to meet Aang and the others there when I'm finished. Well, I've got to run.

-Your Friend,

Katara

_Dear Zuko,_

_Isn't the silence wonderful? You have all the time in world to do whatever you want to, now that the four of them are gone. You have to admit that the constant chatter was bugging you. And now you're off to a wonderful start to a solitary Spring. With your uncle busy with all the important duties of controlling the Fire Nation, you'll have plenty of time to yourself. So go crazy! Stare aimlessly at that little spot on your wall and count the number of grains of rice in your dinner. Whatever you do, don't think about that water bender who promised you a letter._

_-The Loners' Club_

_Dear Zuko,_

_Is that a letter? Quick open it!_

_- The Academy of Agonized Awaiters_

_Dear Zuko,_

_Well, what are you waiting for? Write her back._

_She goes to all that trouble of writing you a decent letter and you can't think of anything to say to her. Honestly, its not like she's expecting a novel or anything. She's your friend surely you can come up with something._

_-The Best Friend's Club_

_Dear Zuko,_

_We are delighted to extend an offer of membership to you. Your worrying over such a trifle matter as a letter to your best friend makes you a perfect candidate. Not to mention your unrequited feelings toward the lovely Katara._

_Sorrowfully yours,_

_-Association of Teenage Angst_

_Dear Zuko,_

_Isn't romance wonderful? Stop worrying so much, she likes you too. Instead, bask in the memory of that time you and her sat by the pond and feed the turtle ducks breadcrumbs. Remember how beautiful her hair looked under the sun? Of course then a baby turtle duck bit you, but Katara healed your finger, so it was fine. Remember how happy she makes you feel. Isn't she the greatest?_

_- The Young Romance Society_

_Dear Zuko,_

_Oh, please._

_-The Romantics are Hopeless Society_

_Dear Zuko,_

_If you don't write her back soon, you won't have the chance be her friend any longer._

_-THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION_

_Dear Katara,_

_Are you blushing? Oh my goodness, you are, How fabulous. I guess you shouldn't have poked fun at Toph and Aang. Toph especially. You know she has a quicker wit then you. However, I suppose you had the right to. You did find the two of them kissing behind a shed of all places. But did she have to mention Zuko? It was so embarrassing. Although she was right about you thinking Zuko was handsome. Oh look, you're blushing again._

_-The Young Romance Society (squeal)_

_Dear Katara,_

_Why hasn't he written back? Does he not like you anymore? Why oh why doesn't he write back? You're going batty after all those hours of silence while the three of you are flying on Appa. Doesn't he know how much you long to hear from him? Are you sure you included the correct addresses that he should forward his letter to?_

_- The Academy of Agonized Awaiters_

Katara,

I put this on your bed, so you'll see it when you wake up. Aang, Toph and I are walking down into town. Join us when you wake up sleepy head. Hey, I almost forgot. Someone dropped off this letter for you yesterday. I forgot to give it to you. I think it's from Zuko.

Sorry.

-Your brother, Sokka

Dear Sokka,

You're dead.

Love, Katara

_Dear Katara,_

_You go girl!_

_- The Women In Favor of Equality Society_

Dear Katara,

I was so relieved to hear from you. I'm bored out of my mind, and your letter was greatly appreciated. I hope you found some food to your liking. If not you could always come visit me. I'm sure the palace cooks could whip something up. Kidding, I know you have to stay with the Avatar until you can convince the other nations that the war is over. Just promise me you'll visit soon.

Uncle is busy most of the time, so I tend to wander the palace grounds a lot. It feels so strange to be back here after years of being banished. I used to wish and wish that I could return here. It was my dearest hope.

Now, however, that my wish has been granted all I want is to see you and I can't. It's ironic isn't it? I know I should have told you before I left, but I was afraid. I love you Katara.

Of course I can't tell you that. What was I thinking? I'm going to crumple this thing up and throw it in the trash. Why am I even bothering to write this!

-Zuko

Dear Katara,

I found this in the trashcan. I thought you might be interested.

-Iroh

_Dear Iroh,_

_Fabulous job._

_Signed,_

_The Young Romance Society, THE COLD HARD TRUTH ASSOCIATION, and the Meddling Uncle's Club_

A/N: This was really fun to write. Let me know what you thought. Be sure to check out Letter's and Care Packages by JamieBell


	9. Innocence

Disclaimer: Not mine.

76- Innocence

The ship pulled itself farther out into the sea, leaving a dock teaming with well wishers behind. Katara wrapped her shawl tightly around herself, well aware that it was about to get much colder. Around her, the other passengers seemed unaware of that fact in their flimsy outfits. She shook her head slightly. They would soon be shivering against harsh artic winds, while she would be kept warm by the old blue parka stored under her bunk.

Still, it was hard to believe that was going home. The South Pole seemed so far away. After her extended stay in the Fire Nation, she had grown so used to the warmth it provided, but she would easily adjust. It was where she had been born, after all.

Her blue eyes turned their gaze onto the bay that was growing smaller in the distance. Scanning the crowd, she could tell that he wasn't there. She hadn't expected him to come. He didn't even know that she was leaving. Still she felt a twinge of disappointment.

_"They hate me Zuko." The words were out before she could stop them. He stopped his walking and his back stiffened._

_"Who does?" He said finally, still turned away from her._

_Katara bit her lip. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to tell him, but she had to finish, to explain. "The Fire People. No one says anything, but I know. They don't want a water bender for their Queen."_

_His words were soft and full of pain. "I know."_

A large gust of wind brushed against her form, bringing with it a chill that made her shiver slightly. She could smell salt and brine. All around her, people rushed to cover up, leaving her standing there alone. Katara hung her head. Zuko was right. She really was innocent.

A/N: Review please.


	10. Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

#84 Flower

He fought to keep the frown off his face, as he shoveled down his lunch. Next to him his uncle was chattering on and on about some important new policy, but Zuko didn't hear a word of it. Subtly, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Katara was unaware of his scrutiny and was chatting quietly with the Avatar who set next to her.

Zuko twisted his fork around irritably, eying the flower neatly tucked behind her ear. Its bright red color had caught his eye the moment she had stepped into the room. Where had she gotten it? Katara gave out a giggle. Looking up, he saw her smiling at something Aang had said. He stabbed at his food.

He didn't care. Really he didn't. The two were obviously together and he was _happy_ for them. Zuko's stomach clenched at the thought. Giving up, he pushed back his chair. He had completely lost his appetite. "I'm going to my room uncle," he said. Without turning around he headed for the door, not noticing the frown appearing on Katara's face. She made to get up and go after him, but Iroh stopped her.

"Katara, where are you going? You haven't finished lunch yet," said Iroh, a knowing smile on his face.

She floundered for an excuse. "Oh, I was…um." She sat back down.

Iroh poured himself some more wine. "By the way," he said. "Where did you get that lovely flower?"

Katara blinked confused. Then her eyes lit up. She reached for the flower and pulled it out of her hair, twirling it in her fingers. "Isn't it gorgeous? I saw it this morning in the palace garden and was admiring it. One of the gardeners offered to trim one off the bush for me." As Katara talked, she shifted in her seat and glancing around.

Iroh chuckled. "Don't let me keep you," he said, gesturing towards the door.

Katara smiled. "Thanks." Placing the flower in her hair, she took off after Zuko.

At the door with, she hurriedly turned back. "Oh, by the way Aang, good luck with asking out Toph."

She ran down the hallway, her footsteps echoing. Checking his room first, she found the door locked.

"Zuko? Are you in there?" Katara asked worried. Silence was her only answer. "Zuko?" She stood there for a moment more. "Well, if you want to talk, I'll be down by the pond."

She bent the water into different shapes, while she waited for him. A breeze ruffled through her hair. Katara had to stop what she was doing to hold her flower in place. When at last the sky began to darken, she returned inside reluctantly.

Opening the door to her room, she sighed. Where was he? Katara walked over to her window and pulled the curtains quickly shut. A thin strip of light peaked through the gap. She sat down on her bedspread puzzling over his actions. Her hand brushed against something soft. Turning, she found a bouquet of flowers. Blinking a few times, she wondered how she had missed them. She realized that they were identical to the one that she was wearing in her hair. Picking up the card, she found no signature, but a note.

_You deserve more than a single flower._

_A/N: Happy Singles Awareness Day Everybody!_


	11. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: Another Zuko and Iroh traveling with the Gaang drabble.

#34 Attack

Katara readied the water whip in her hand. In front of her Aang stood with Momo on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this Katara?" asked Aang.

She frowned at him and nodded. Sighing the Avatar stepped aside, revealing Zuko smirking. "Ready peasant?" Katara growled at him in answer.

A large makeshift circle was drawn in the dirt surrounded them. To Katara's left was the large forest that the six had been traveling through for the past week. On the other side was a large river, which Katara had drawn her bending water from. The teens glared daggers at each other for a moment. Tension in the group was running high, as the supplies slowly depleted and Zuko and Katara were no exception.

"Okay let's make this fair," Aang pleaded. "Each of you will choose a referee to insure that this is a fair fight."

Zuko snorted. "Not much of a choice for me. I pick Uncle."

"I pick Sokka," said Katara, hoping that his overprotective manner would finally come in handy.

"Alright," Aang moved out of the makeshift arena. He turned his face away from the two. "Begin."

They circled each other for a moment, assessing the other. "Come on peasant. I'm waiting," taunted Zuko, knowing this would get a rise out of her. One of Katara's eyes twitched. With a cry, she moved forward. Her palms spread out in front of her she attempted a swipe at his face. He blocked her with a jet of flames that forced her to hastily parry his attack.

A hiss came from her bending water as it evaporated into the air. Fortunately for Katara, Zuko was temporarily blinded. She pulled another whip from the river. Flattening it into a sheet of ice, she hurtled it in his general direction. A loud crunch came from within the steam cloud.

Carefully, Katara stepped forward, a hand held out defensively. She moved hurriedly backwards as a wave of fire flew out at her. Trying not to panic, she dodged the attack by retreating into her element. She turned and dove into the river.

"Katara has left the arena," rang out Iroh's voice. "Zuko wins by default."

"No way," protested Sokka. "That fire would have seriously injured her. This was supposed to be a light sparring session."

"Please, you call ice a light attack. She could have broken my nephew's nose."

"He'd look better for it," insisted Sokka.

Katara stood up. Water dripping off her hair, she stormed back to the riverbank. Sokka and Iroh were still arguing and paid her no attention. She crossed her arms across her chest, fighting down a shiver. The light breeze was making her hair stand on end.

Next to her Zuko was grinning proudly at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her antics. "What happened to being mature," he asked so softly that the others couldn't hear him. "Peasant."

Bending forgotten, she grabbed him by the neck. Dragging him dangerously close to her, she whispered angrily. "The name's Katara."

Releasing him, she stalked away.

Leaving Zuko standing alone, a blush on his cheeks.

A/N: I'm thinking of extending this a bit. So, don't be surprised to see another drabble continuing this. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: This is the sequel to Innocence.

#19-Lies

The darkness of her igloo was the only thing her eyes could see, as she lay on her childhood bed, tracing her fingers on her fur blankets. She had returned to her tribe days ago, she wasn't sure how long it had been. Stepping off of the boat, she had found a small number of people waiting for her, hoping to hear news from the Fire Nation.

Her brother had been amongst them. Taking one look at her face, he had grasped her hand and pulled her away from the others' questioning gazes. She had taken to living at her old home where children often gathered outside her doorway in the morning, demanding stories about her former life. It was all too painful.

Sometimes she wanted so much to gather all the children around the fire and tell stories far into the night but couldn't. Every time she thought of the Fire Nation, she thought of him. Had he found the note? He must have by now. It had been weeks since she had left her fiancé without confronting him first.

Their love was never meant to be, thought Katara, hugging her blanket closer to her as tears slipped from her eyes. Water and Fire don't mix after all.

A shout came from outside. Listening to the men, she concluded that a trading ship must have docked. Usually this was cause for celebration, as her people were very poor and needed all the money they could get. When she was a child, Sokka and she would watch the sea and race back and forth from the village every time a new ship docked.

Today, she did not have her childhood enthusiasm. She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to get some sleep.

A knock sounded twice. It was Sokka's signal, asking permission to open the door.

"Go away, I'm not interested in a stupid ship," she said.

The door swung open anyway. Sitting up, she glared at the figure in her doorway, until the sunlight hit him full force and she recognized him. Dressed in his normal red robes, Zuko strolled into the room with quick sure steps. She barely had time to contemplate that he looked as worn as she was feeling, before he tugged her face up to his and captured her lips in a kiss. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in close. It was amazing how easy it was to pretend that nothing had ever kept them apart. With that thought she wrenched away from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came after you," he said.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking. "It doesn't change anything, Zuko. The Fire Nation will not have me as their queen. You said so yourself."

"Forget them," he said vehemently. "They don't know anything about us."

Katara's eyes widened. She had never heard him speak about his people that way before.

"I don't care," he continued. "I don't care what they think. It doesn't matter if they don't like you, they'll have to get used to you."

She shook her head. "That's a lie, Zuko," Katara said softly. "It's far more complicated then that and you know it."

He looked at her in desperation. "Then I don't want the truth. I want lies. I want you to tell me beautiful lies."

Hesitantly her hand moved up to his face and she gently pulled her fingers through his hair. "Okay," she said and smiled.

A/N: Please review. It'll make my day.


	13. Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: The past is written in italics.

# 87- Courage

Katara watched him pant heavily, as he leaned on the statue at the center of the square for support. A thin red line glared angrily on his left arm as blood dripped onto the dusty ground. A metallic sound wove through the air. He met her gaze steadily, golden eyes boring into her head, as flashes of memories flew through her mind.

_She sat by the stream, skipping rocks on the water's surface. A breeze ruffled through her hair and the bushes near her shuddered. Zuko stepped out, his palms held forward. Startled, she leapt up and readied a water whip. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I just want to talk." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief._

Next to her, Sokka caught his boomerang with a snick, a triumphant, yet grim expression on his face.

_The ice dagger buried into the tree trunk, slicing the make shift target neatly in half. "Nice shot," Zuko said, retrieving the two pieces of apple and offering her one. Laughing, she accepted._

Sokka turned to her. 'Finish him', he said silently.

_"Zuko, why are you still running from us?" she asked, tracing circles in the sand, as he lay beside her. He did not answer, but gave her a pained look. She leaned closer and raised his chin, so that he had to look at her. "Come on, Zuko," she pleaded. "This has to end. They're still searching for you. Just tell them you've changed. Please, before it's too late."_

Zuko made no move to defend himself, but just leaned heavily against the stone statue, lost in thought. Katara knew what Zuko was thinking about. Those nights they had spent together, the promises they had made.

_"Katara…"_

She did not need courage to raise her arms in a bending poise, positioning herself for a final strike.

_"…I love you."_

But she did need it, when she shifted her weight at the last second, knocking her brother out cold.

A/N: Please review. It'll make my day.


	14. Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Part 1

#75- Dark

Katara sighed impatiently as Toph tied the blindfold tightly around her head. The living room that she shared with her two friends and her brother, decorated in the traditional colors of Ba Sing Se, faded away. She could see nothing but darkness.

"Is this really necessary Toph?" said Katara reaching up to feel the fabric. "I could just close my eyes or something."

"It is absolutely." Replied the girl stubbornly. "You're the one who wanted to see what being blind was like."

"Yes, but … oh forget it. Let's just go before the boys show up. I just know Sokka will have a field day with this."

"Whatever you say Sugar Queen." Taking the older girl's arm, Toph led Katara out of the house and into the middle of a busy street at noon. People sprinted by accidentally brushing against Katara making her feel unbalanced. Several times she stumbled, frantically searching for her bearings. Toph, on the other hand, expertly maneuvered herself through the crowd.

The two came to a stop in front of a small building. "Where are we?" asked Katara. "Are we still in the upper ring?"

"Duh. We haven't been walking for that long," scoffed Toph. "We're here to visit a friend of mine. I've known him for a while. He owns this place. It's one of the best tea shops anywhere and he gives the best advice."

"Sounds lovely." Katara said eager to leave the streets, took a tentative step forward. Her foot hit stone. "Errrmm, Toph?" The other girl groaned, as she looked first at the tall staircase and then the wobbling Katara.

"Take a step. Good, another step. Good. Another. Stop!" Somehow Toph got Katara to the top of the stairs.

"Goodness. Toph! Is that you?" came a loud cheerful voice. Completely abandoning Katara, Toph rushed forward to give the old man a brief hug. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but Katara couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"And who is your friend?"

Toph shrugged. "Oh, that's Katara. She's learning an important lesson in tolerance."

"Ah… So she's going to be blindfolded all day?"

"Yep," said Toph, with poorly hidden satisfaction. "Going the wrong way Sugar Queen!" She yelled over her shoulder at Katara who had begun stumbling forward her hands outstretched, searching for the sounds of their voices. Katara twisted around colliding with a warm body that tumbled down with her onto the stone floor.

A/N: Guess who. : ) Please review. It'll make my day.


	15. Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar,

Sight #67

Katara sat by the fire, stirring the giant cooking pot. Carefully, she spooned a small amount of food into her mouth. Making a face she spat it out in disgust. The sound of someone laughing came from behind her. She whipped around, furious. Her hands were clenched ready to fight and then she relaxed them slowly. "Zuko," she said.

"Katara," he replied amused. Behind him the forest rustled in a slight breeze. Not making a move to help her, he seemed content to just watch her fail at making dinner.

Turning her head away, she pretended to tend to the soup, waiting patiently for an opportunity and seeing an opening she struck. Zuko never had a chance. Several strips of water encircled him and turned to ice, bending him effectively against a tree. She stepped closer. "Who's laughing now?"

He sputtered in outrage. "W-well, you're…you're…"

She looked down at him with anger in her eyes and something else he didn't know what to make of. A slight breeze lifted the stray pieces of hair that had fallen on her shoulders. Her face was flushed red as she raised her chin defiantly.

"You're pretty."

A/N: Such a charmer. : )

Review please it'll make my day.

Also, if you wouldn't mind checking out/reviewing my drabble Courage (#87), I'd appreciate it, as I haven't gotten any feedback on it. Thanks!


	16. Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: This is my way of dealing with Season 3. Do not mistake this chapter as being Kataang, although it may seem to start out that way. Enjoy my fellow Zutarians.

Last #10

Her first love was a boy who chewed on a blade of grass, seeming content in his own little world where he helped lost children find their way. Though she didn't have time to grow too attached to him, she still felt betrayed when she discovered his true motives, and that he had been using her. And the boy she had loved died in her heart.

Aang came next. She couldn't help loving him. He was cute with his bald little head and he was kind and good. It took her a while to get to know him, to really know him, and she found she liked what she saw. She spent more time with him and slowly found herself becoming jealous when he spoke to other girls. She thought that the look in his eyes might be meant for her. Yet, sometimes late at night she would lie awake in her sleeping bag, feeling oddly discontented at the thought of the two of them together. If the place they were sleeping was well enough hidden from view, she would get up and light a fire, for something to do. The flickering flames were calming somehow and she would sleepily stumble back to her sleeping bag feeling warm.

Then one morning she awoke not knowing where she was, without the strength to lift her head. She could feel a gentle rocking motion underneath her and she tried to make out the voices speaking above her. The last thing she could remember was the Invasion and that it had not gone well. The Fire Lord had been killed, but Azula had foreseen their plans. She had waited in the shadows for Aang to finish off her own father before intervening with an army of her own, earth benders from Ba Sing Se. They were not affected by the eclipse and it had taken all of them to defend Aang. After that Katara could remember nothing.

Eventually the motion stopped and she felt someone lift her and lay her down on a bed. A wet cloth was pressed to her forehead, and a low voice murmured above her. She passed out again.

When she came to, she found herself able to open her eyes. Above her was a wooden ceiling and when she turned her head she was startled to see Zuko sitting in a chair beside her.

"Of all the moments he could choose to leave," he grumbled, when he noticed her gaze. "The Avatar is fine and he'll be back in a minute to explain everything. Just stay still."

Despite his words, Katara still made an effort to sit up and found herself being forced back down by Zuko, who had clamped his hands down on her wrists.

"Do you listen to anything anyone tells you?"

Unable to break free in her weakened condition, she settled for glaring at him. Luckily Aang came back into the room at that moment.

"Katara! You're awake," he said, air bending over to her, his clothing billowing

around him. He hugged her gently and she hugged him back, struck with the oddest revelation. The boy she loved had become her brother.

There must have been a strangled expression on her face because Zuko was giving her the oddest look and she remembered herself just in time, as Aang pulled away smiling. Not noticing anything was wrong, he prattled on about the battle and it's aftermath. Iroh and Zuko were traveling with them now, on the run from the Fire Nation. Zuko had broken his uncle out of jail during the eclipse, overwhelming the guard with his broadswords and had later come to Sokka's rescue, much to his embarrassment, after Mai had knocked out Katara from behind, while she had been battling Ty Lee. Iroh had also agreed to teach Aang firebending and they were currently staying at the house of a friend of his who was a skilled healer.

Katara had them bring her a basin of water and she set about fixing herself up as best as she could, as Aang continued explaining what had happened to her. The spikes Mai had used had been dipped in some sort of poison that Zuko had happened to know the antidote to, which was the only reason she was still alive.

"How did you know what the poison was?" Katara asked Zuko, who was still sitting silently by her bed. There was silence for a moment.

"She used to be my girlfriend," he said finally, before turning away.

"Boy, you can sure pick them," she said, before her mind caught up with her mouth. She froze, but Zuko seemed to be ignoring her again.

Aang tried to regain her attention. "We're going to be moving in a couple of days. Iroh knows a whole bunch of places were we can stay, until we've come up with a more concrete plan for attacking Azula. But we can stay here until you feel better."

She shook her head at his protests and got shakily out of bed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She walked stiffly over to the door and was suddenly overwhelmed when Toph, Sokka and the old lady that was taking care of her greeted her enthusiastically. Sokka hugged her tightly, showing rare affection and she hugged him back feeling peaceful.

The feeling did not last long. Soon they were on the road again, and though they had destinations that housed them comfortably enough most nights, everything seemed to be in a constant state of change. Aang was flirting with her more then he ever had before. While that would have thrilled her a few weeks ago, she found herself uneasy and conversation between them became awkward. She was starting to suspect that Toph had a crush on her brother, who was still deeply in love with Suki and she found herself spending more and more time with Zuko, who had been her mortal enemy until recently, while Aang was busy practicing firebending with Iroh. Everything seemed to be unraveling around her.

She found herself awake and alone at night more and more often. It was almost nightly that she started a fire with their flint and a bit of wood that she would bend the moisture out of, so that it would burn more easily. It was times like this, she reflected, as she was bending over a small pile of sticks, trying to coax a spark, that she wished she could firebend.

One such night they were taking shelter in a forest. When Katara awoke, she didn't have to travel far to find something to burn. Yet, she couldn't get the fire to light. She tried to keep as quiet as she could, not wanting to wake one of the others. Finally, she gave up, sinking to her knees she let out a sigh. "Everything is wrong," she whispered into the night.

She heard a rustle and then Zuko slid next to her. Embarrassed at being caught, she blushed.

He took the flint out of her hands, and she jumped slightly as his hands brushed hers. Tossing it in the air a couple of times, Zuko pocketed the stone, then with an almost casual flick of his hand, flames engulfed the wood she had gathered.

"Goodnight," he said quietly, before standing up and walking away.

Her last love came upon her suddenly and without warning, but she had a feeling it was right. He was kind, he was good, and he was warm.

She smiled at his retreating form.

And the flames flickered.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: This is a continuation of the previous drabble.

#99- Clouds

Their conversations fascinated him. Sometimes they spoke of daily issues, making idle conversation, yet other times they would slip up in their casual routine and start speaking of serious matters.

"I'm worried about Toph," she said to him as they gathered wood for that night's fire.

They had been talking about how the sky looked overcast, but Zuko took the change in subject in stride. "Why? She seems fine to me."

Katara bit her lip and looked around her to make sure that Toph wasn't about to pop out from behind a bush. Then she leaned forward to whisper to him. "I think she likes Sokka."

Not moving from the position they were currently in, he whispered back. "And why is that a problem?"

"Because he loves Suki," She stared at him, hoping he would understand. "To see them together; it must be so painful. If he knew…"

Something in her voice knotted his stomach. "It's just a childhood crush, she'll get over it." He said, with more fervor then necessary, feeling that they might not be talking about Toph or even Sokka anymore. Katara shook her head and turned back to her work.

"I'm not so sure of that." A wind swept by in the clearing, chilling them both.

Zuko was in an awful mood that evening.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	18. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: This is also a continuation of the previous drabble

#83- Peace

They avoided each other for a week after they fought. The others all noticed the distance between the two, but chose to ignore it for the time being. They were spending a few days in the mountains, at a small cottage owned by a kind old lady, who was a friend of Iroh's.

Aang was pleased that Katara wasn't spending as much time alone with Zuko and often tried to engage her in conversation, but she didn't feel like talking much.

After a week of avoiding each other, Iroh had decided that it had gone on long enough. Iroh sent Zuko and Katara out to the market, for a vegetable called paz, so that his friend might, "be able to cook her special soup. It's perfect on a day such as this," he said, smiling at the thought of warm broth.

The two trudged down the mountain path. It was rocky and the footing was uneven at certain points, causing Zuko to bump into Katara a few times. At this point he would move away quickly and Katara refused to draw attention to the incidents. Soon the tiny village came into view. Laundry hung above the streets on clothesline, while below venders stood at their stands, offering goods to people as they walked by.

"Fresh meat!" called out a merchant, holding a dead chicken in his fist, Zuko turned away in disgust.

"Did uncle tell you where to find the paz?" he asked Katara.

"No," said Katara, "Come to think of it, he didn't." They looked at each other and then away. "Might as well start at the first stand. You try the second."

Nobody had any idea what they were talking about. A few people laughed outright when they mentioned paz. This left Katara and Zuko, tired, annoyed and slightly hungry when they met up again, by the edge of the market. Zuko leaned against a fence, his arms crossed. Katara walked next to him, surveying his posture.

"Didn't find anything," said Katara, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No," said Zuko, "Why do I have the feeling we've been set up?" An awkward silence followed, during which he cursed his uncle for being a meddling fool.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. Then she leaned over and kissed him, running her fingers gently through his hair. "I don't like it when we fight," she said, pulling away.

"Good," said Zuko, silently apologizing to his uncle, before he pulled her back to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph walked up to Iroh, who was sitting by the window, drinking tea. Out the window she could see Zuko and Katara climbing up the mountain path, hand in hand.

"Did they find the paz?" asked Toph.

"I believe they did," replied Iroh smiling.

A/N: Paz means peace. And to any Toph/Aang fans who are reading this, there will be another drabble in this mini-series that will have Toph/Aang. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: AU. Zuko doesn't join the Gaang and Katara finds him during the final attack. One-sided Zutara.

#26- Blood

She looked dangerous in red. Her eyes glinting in the sun, as she stepped closer to him, her arms outstretched in a defensive position. Too bad he'd never noticed it before. They'd always been evenly matched, but now, he wasn't so sure. She smiled ferociously and he inhaled sharply, barely ducking a blast of water that she had created out of thin air. Ice covered the ground where he had been a moment before.

"Katara," he said pleadingly. He had no desire to fight her.

She ignored him. An ice danger formed in her hand. He shot a warning blast of flames to her right. She didn't even flinch. "Getting sloppy, are we, Zuko?"

His heart twisted painfully, as he shielded himself from her next attack with a wall of fire and attempted to retreat into the shadows of the Fire Nation Palace Gardens.

Katara growled ferociously, holding her hands to the sky and brought them down, along with a wave of water that surged from the pond, overturning turtle-ducks, who squawked frantically. The water slammed into the bushes he had been crouching in. He held his breath as the water surged around him, pushing him against the wall. The water lapped gently against his skin for a moment and then hardened. Crystals formed on the edge of his face. The blood red figure grinned at him, as she moved closer, ice glittering in her hands. He closed his eyes exhausted, but was relieved in a way that her smiling face would be the last thing that he would see.

"Goodbye, Zuko," she whispered.

A/N: Please review, I really appreciate it.


	20. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: SPOILERS FOR 3.12! SPOILERS FOR 3.12! SPOILERS FOR 3.12! SPOILERS FOR 3.12!

Nothing major just thought you might like to know. : )

#60- Guilt

It had all happened so fast.

She, Haru and Zuko had been walking through the woods searching for edible plants to cook. It was close to the evening and the stars were beginning to become visible in the sky. Katara raised her face upwards and allowed herself a soft smile at the sight of the moon. This entire trip had been quite stressful. She did not trust Zuko or any of his intentions towards their group, so she had refused to go anywhere with him alone, just in case he had backup waiting. The tension between them was almost tangible, although Katara had to admit that it was mostly her fault. He seemed to be trying to get along with her, even pointing out certain plants that she had not been aware were edible and offering to carry most of what they found. Each of his attempts to be kind was met with a stony glare, at which his hopeful voice would trail out. It made her feel almost guilty.

Shifting the bundle of plants in her arms, Katara vowed to strengthen her resolve. She was not about to be fooled by Zuko again.

She heard the sound of a twig snap. Before she had time to react, she felt a pair of hands push her from behind. As she landed on the ground, she heard an odd sound and then a groan. She uncorked her water bag and rolled over, a water whip ready. An indescribable feeling went through her, as she simultaneously came eye to eye with an archer dressed in Fire Nation red and Zuko laying perfectly still where she had been a moment before with three black arrows protruding from his back.

A/N: For those of you, who have seen 3.12, wasn't it amazing! I love all the tension between Zuko and Katara, especially since it's going to have to be resolved somehow now. It gives me great hope for some Zutara friend interaction at the very least.

Please Review!


	21. Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

#57- Strangers

He shivered at her cool gaze, looking upwards at the platform upon which he stood, draped in red royal clothing as was the right of his rank. A wall of flames burned a searing heat into his back. His robes seemed to be heavier than they had a moment ago, the fabric tugging on his shoulders, forcing him to lean closer to the edge. Closer to her collected face, where those eyes which had once burned in passion, in rage, who had smiled in friendship, once his past had been forgiven, looked at him blankly. It was as if all that they had been through had never been. His stomach twisted tightly as he gazed at her, noting all that had changed.

Katara's hair was pulled back, haven been twisted and braided and tied down so thoroughly that her expressions looked even more severe. Her water tribe ambassador clothing was as impressive as his in its own right, flowing straight down her front, shielding him from the outline of her figure, hiding any thoughts that could be betrayed by her posture.

A feeling of suffocating rose within him. Zuko struggled to keep the façade of composure. He breathed deeply and spoke, his voice rough.

"Ambassador Katara."

"Zuko," she replied calmly, but her eyes were laughing at him.

And suddenly, he wondered how he could of thought they could ever be strangers.


	22. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Warning! This one get's a bit risque. I don't think it warrants a higher rating, but if you do, please let me know.

* * *

#1- Beginnings

She can feel the bite of the tree's bark against her hands, creating indents in her hands. The rough feel of rope against her skin excites her, makes her feel daring. A light breeze is the only sound in this secluded part of the forest. Moonbeams catch bits and pieces of her skin as she shifts slightly.

Zuko's golden eyes almost glow as he stares down at her and she can't help but think of the irony of this moment. That the first time they had ever really spoken, ever had a conversation, happened when she had been tied to a tree. And now, this.

A pleased grin stretches over her face. She steps forward, leaning just enough into the tree to position her mouth near his ear, her fingers gliding over his bare chest.

"Tell me where the Avatar is."

Zuko whimpers, yanking at the rope binding him to the tree.

Katara smirks.


	23. Lust

A/N: See previous author's note.

#017: Lust

Butterfly kisses, holding hands, noses rubbing together, these are the things Katara thinks of when she thinks of her relationship with Aang. A young exurbarent boy—_man_, she thinks firmly, who treats her carefully and with respect. Walking through the market with Aang, as he pulls at her arms, examining new items and touching them, running his hands all over bags and purses and fruit and belts and other things that she supposes should be slightly indecent. At least it would be. If that was how he touched her, when they ran giggling into alleyways, running away from the cabbage cart that Aang had manage to upturn with a large gust of wind while he was showing off. He really was sweet. He liked her to hug him tightly, while he pressed his head into her shoulder, taking in her warmth. Katara supposes that if he were so forward as to run his hands over her, touching her with the exact same care he gives random wares at the market, that it would kindle in her a passion for him beyond this easy comradely that they share. She guesses. _She dreams of fire._

She has been dating him about three months, when finally she gives in to the pleading, wide eyes of her boyfriend. They return from the South Pole, where she had been helping her father to rebuild her home, to the Fire Nation, where Zuko and Aang greeted each other as though they had been best friends their whole lives. She smiles at Zuko awkwardly, feeling uncertain of her being welcome. He pulls her into a brief warm hug.

This was, of course, when her whole simple relationship goes to hell.

It's the Fire Nations fault. She knows it is. It's just so hot, here. The very ground seems to crack and sizzle as she walks across the courtyards of the palace, while sweat trickles down her neck. It's the unbearable feeling of dryness in the air, that invades her senses, making her tongue clumsy and uncomfortable in her own mouth, much less her-Aang's mouth. She winces at the memory of the night before. Aang had asked her to accompany him on a late night walk around the palace and she gladly excepted, following her friend down long red hallways, past portraits of Fire Lord's of the past, past Zuko's own picture, past the guest quarters, where right outside the bedroom she had been staying in she received the most awkward kiss of her entire life.

The little ball of energy that was the airbender had been chatting away with her, when without pause for breath or to ask for permission, he had pressed his mouth against her open one and preceded to take advantage of the situation. It had been slimy and gross and ….and she hadn't felt a thing.

Katara reached the small pond that had been her destination. She dipped her hands into the water, enjoying the warm(of course) water. Maybe it had just been a fluke. Aang would get better with practice and she had been distracted by the new environment after months dealing with nothing, but blue tinged ice and snow. The water followed her hands as she lifted them out of the pond, shifting unconsciously into a simple bending exercise.

After all, she reasoned, as she flicked her wrist, creating tiny ripples in the bit of water that hung in the air, they were young. She just wasn't ready for them to move that quickly in the relationship. She wasn't ready for all things physical.

The droplets bobbed around her face as she nodded in agreement with these thoughts. When she was ready, then it would all make-

The water exploded outward in all direction, tiny shards embedding themselves in the solitary willow that hunched over the pond and the grass that surrounded it.

Katara mouthed wordlessly, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire, the stifling heat of this place seemed to move through her as well, bringing her body to attention, every particle of her becoming aware at the same time.

At the sound of the ice embedding itself in the tree, Zuko twisted to look behind him curiously, not wanting to break the stretch he was doing, bent over, his hands clasping the top of his feet. The muscles in his bare back shifted. The top of his pants moved down an inch.

Katara licked her top lip and suddenly it was Zuko who was doing the staring.


End file.
